The Protectors
by EllieLissieA
Summary: What if each of the Zodiac had a twin? What if the twins had a curse too, a deeper, darker curse? Now that the original Zodiac's curse is broken Akito has decided to let them see their twins. However each of the twins are destined to die, sooner rather than later. Can Tohru help break their curse too, or will their curse run too strong in their blood?
1. Chapter 1 - There's More To The Curse

**Heya! It's me EllieLissieA! I'd just like to say that the chapters for this story will be quite short for the first 15 or so chapters. You'll see why if you read The Protectors! **

**Also the Fruits Basket characters aren't mine but the Protectors are! Also so is the storyline! If you don't know which characters are Furuba Originals and which are my OCs then I don't think you know Fruits Basket well enough! **

**Happy Reading,**

** EllieLissieA X**

**P.S: Please leave reviews, good or bad, I love to hear what you think of my writing! X**

* * *

Prologue

"Akito-sama?" A worried maid slipped her head through the god's door.

"What!?" The irritated reply cane from over in the corner where a young woman with short dark hair and piercing eyes sat, gazing out the window.

"Ummm... Hatori-san needs to speak to you." Akito's head snapped up at this remark.

"What about?" She asked hesitantly, fearing the answer she knew was coming. The maid glanced around quickly before taking in a deep and shaky breath. She lowered her voice.

"The Protectors."

Chapter 1 - There's more to the curse

Akito sharply entered the room wearing a pink and white kimono but there was no sign of anger in her eyes and seeing this the Juunishi relaxed. There was, however, a grave smile implanted on her face.

"Friends." Akito's voice cut through the air. "I know that you think the curse is broken and in many ways it is." 14 pairs of eyes flitted around the room, holding a gaze for a mere second before hopping somewhere else. "But..." The single word bounced off the walls. "There is more." Akito let out a long, shaky breath. Shigure and Kureno tensed. "Each of the cursed was born with a twin. The twin was cursed too, but their curse runs deeper in their blood and is much darker than what you have experienced. Legend has it that when the Zodiac and God meet for the last time the Zodiac each will bring a protector. The protectors are similar to, or in some cases the same as, your animal. However they are destined to die a year after the Zodiac and God part. They also have to obey any of the original animals and god. There may be more to it, but no one knows." Another long shaky breath. "I think that now your curse has gone it might be a good idea to let you and the protectors meet. Am I right?" The Zodiac sat, stunned into silence.

"Yes! Wouldn't that be brilliant! Wow! All you guys have twins. I always wanted a twin." Tohru spoke up. Yuki smiled at her.

"Yeah! I agree with Tohru!" Momiji shouted in his usual sing-song voice. Other murmurs of agreement are heard within the crowd.

"Well, that settles it. Each of you will be taken to a room where your twin is. They have been informed already." Akito smiled a genuinely warm smile as if someone had came and lifted a great weight off her shoulders. "Oh," Everyone glanced up from their excited, stunned and shocked conversations. Hatori and Kureno sat with expressionless faces. "Tohru, could you come speak with me?"

"Yes of course, Akito-sama." The other Sohmas looked worried.

"Good." Akito's warm smile returned. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rat meets Bat

Chapter 2 - Rat meets Vampire Bat

Yuki grabbed the door handle and slowly twisted it around. He pushed it open and stepped inside. A girl with dark hair with a greyish tint jumped up in surprise.

"Oh! Uh, are you the rat?" She asked in a startled tone of voice.

"Yes I was. Yuki Sohma - rat of the zodiac."

"Oh cool! I'm Erina Sohma! I'm the bat, protector of the rat!" Erina began to step closer to Yuki and as she did so he saw her eyes - a pair that mirrored his own eyes perfectly.

"Erina-San... Erina-San. I like it. But it doesn't sound Japanese..." Yuki pondered.

"Oh, Akito-sama told me that mother liked the Irish culture so she named me Erina which means Irish!"

"Ahhh... Figures. So, Erina-san. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm great! Akito-sama never used to let us out before. This is the first time! We even got to bathe and wear nice clothes!" She leaned in closer. "Is it true," Erina lowered her voice, "that Akito-sama had a change of heart?"

"Yes, she even revealed her true gender to us. Oh, she also told us about you."

"You guys didn't know? Akito-sama would tell us every day that you knew and you didn't care - until today of course!"

"Well, Akito-san never was right in the head. To be honest." Yuki spoke in a near whisper. A tiny slip of words or actions could have sent Akito back to her old self, a dark and hurtful little soul.


	3. Chapter 3 - Cow meets Bison

Chapter 3 - Cow meets Bison

Haru stepped into the room. A girl with mousy brown longish hair and grey eyes sat. As he moved closer he saw that the tips of the girl's hair was much darker than the rest of it - as if it had been dip-dyed although judging by Haru's own hair colour he guessed it was natural too.

"Tomoko Sohma." The girl said whilst holding out her hand ready for Haru to shake it.

"Haru Sohma. Nice to meet you." The girl smiled.

"I guess you are the Zodiac ox then?"

"Yes, although I actually turn into a cow."

"How bazaar." Tomoko spoke in a straight forward way, leaving no room for emotions or meaningless speech.

"Are you going to tell me what you turn into, then?"

"Oh, well if you must know. I am the bison." Haru awkwardly changed the way he was standing. He tried to find a comfy standing position, failing, he slumped on the ground, against a wall. Tomoko studied him with much interest. How un-bison-like, Haru thought. Not that he knew much about bison anyway.


	4. Chapter 4 - Tiger meets Sabre Tooth

Chapter 4 - Tiger meets Sabre Tooth

"Bye Hiro-chan! I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yeah, sure Kisa-chan." Hiro walked off to find the room containing his own twin leaving the young tiger to meet hers. Carefully she opened the door.

"Hi there! I'm Daiki Sohma!" The boy who was like a spitting image of Kisa only male engulfed her in a massive hug. *Poof* He transformed into a small cat-like creature with two huge teeth that came out of his mouth.

"Aaw, man. They said that I wouldn't transform because you were a zodiac."

"Oh! That's ok Daiki-chan but what animal are you?"

"I'm a sabre-toothed tiger. See?" Daiki showed Kisa his massive teeth. She jumped back a bit, afraid of the huge, sharp teeth in front of her.

"Don't worry - I won't hurt you! Even with these massive gnashers!" Daiki once again bared his teeth. Kisa edged back a bit more.

"Sorry, Daiki-chan. I just don't like sharp things."

"I'll change back in a sec - I know lets count down and see if we can get it right on time!"

"5... 4... 3... -" *Poof* Daiki stood naked in the middle of the room. "Poop! I was too early again."


	5. Chapter 5 - Bunny meets Kangaroo

Chapter 5 - Bunny meets Kangaroo

"Who's in the forest strolling? The birds and the bees sing Momiji. The frogs in the pound are calling -" Momiji stopped singing when he came to the room that contained his twin zodiac. How exciting, Momiji thought, I'm going to meet my twin... I wonder if they'll be like me. His mind hopped over possibilities of things that he could do with his twin before, finally, opening the door.

"Hello? Are you the rabbit?" A girl of Momiji's age asked.

"Yes, of course!" Momiji exclaimed "And you are… Wait let me guess," he jumped up and down in front of the girl who just sat calmly and watched the boy bounce, up and down.

"I'm a kangaroo." The girl replied, matter-of-factly. "And the name is Megumi. Megumi Sohma. Momiji stopped bouncing.

"You know, for twins we seem to have very different personalities." He paused and thought for a second. Then Momiji grabbed Megumi's arm with a huge grin on his face. "But we're still going to be the best twins ever!" Megumi smiled.

"I hope so."


	6. Chapter 6 - Dragon meets Other Dragon

Chapter 6 - Dragon meets Dragon

Hatori sighed as he walked towards the door of his twin. He knew that she existed be he had never met her as Akito didn't allow it. Hatori wondered what condition the protectors had been kept in. He found the door to the room where his twin was impatiently waiting. He opened the door and held out his hand.

"I'm Hatori Soh-" His twin ignored his introduction and began shouting madly.

"Twin-chan! Twin-chan! We shall be the best twins! You are a very good-looking twin! Just like me!" Hatori's twin then began to laugh hysterically. Great another Ayame-type person, he thought to himself, annoyed. He studied his twin as she rolled on the floor with laughter. She had long black hair which hung partly over her eyes, similar to his own, but unlike Hatori, her hair was filled with mad waves. Finally she recovered from her laughing fit. She began to stand and as she did Hatori observed that she was tall and thin.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you my name! I'm Harumi, the second dragon!"

"Nice to meet you Harumi-san" Once again Hatori held out his hand, and once again Harumi ignored it. She slapped Hatori on the back.

"Oh Tori-kun, you're so posh!" Hatori sighed. He didn't know if he could take anymore Ayame-personalities.


	7. Chapter 7 - Snake meets Sea Serpent

Chapter 7 – Snake meets Sea Serpent

Arrogantly, Ayame pranced through the Sohma corridors. He wondered if his twin would be as amazing as he was. He doubted it as he was the most fabulous being on earth. Lost in thoughts about his beauty and wisdom, Ayame almost walked past his twin's door. He stopped just in time, and wildly flung open the door.

"Hello! It is I, your amazingly fabulous twin! Do not fear my overwhelming attractiveness and my astonishing personality, I have come with intentions to bridge the forced gap between me and you, my twin – just like I am bridging the gap between me and my wondrous, although not quite as magnificent as myself, brother! Oh, and I guess that he is your brother too! And you must be my charming twin that I have heard so little of! How have we let our separation be, when twins are sup-"

"Stop making that horrendous shouting noise." A calm, quiet voice shook Ayame out of his babble. He peered into the corner where it came from. A woman of the same age as him stood, with an annoyed face. "It hurts my delicate ears."

"Well, really. You should have allowed your wondrous brother to speak before butting in with you comment!" Ayame sighed.

"Wondrous? More like stupid. Please calm down and speak like a sane person."

"Not sane? I assure you that I, Ayame Sohma, am one of the sanest people in the world. Anyway do I not deserve to know your name?"

"My name is Maya."

"Maya… What a lovely name! It goes with your lovely looks, which, may I add are very similar to my own. Although I do have to say that I have the best looks, then our brother Yuki-kun, then you!"

"Flattering."

"Thank you; I'm an extremely flattering person."

"It was sarcasm." Maya replied dryly, in the same way she always spoke. Ayame couldn't help think that Maya and Hatori were extremely alike, and they both held some qualities he admired.


	8. Chapter 8 - Horse meets Quagga

**Heya! Sorry if Rin seems a little OOC, I'm more of an anime watcher than a manga reader. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 8 – Horse meets Quagga

Rin skulked along the corridor looking for the room which supposedly held her twin. She took a deep breath before opening the door. She looked inside and saw a boy with chaotic dark hair. He jumped up with a smile on his face.

"Hi! I'm Nozumi!" He said, with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Rin." Rin replied. She studied Nozumi's face and hair. He had dark eyes – almost the same as her own – and his hair was a very dark brown with flecks of black and white at the front. His roots were a white colour, like Haru's.

"Umm… You ok?" Nozumi said, unsure how to act around Rin.

"Yeah." She replied, using a one worded answer again. Nozumi ran a hand through his hair, annoyed at the way Rin wasn't speaking to him. He began to speak hurriedly, desperate to break the ice. Nozumi didn't like silence; it reminded him of The Room.

"So… my animal's a Quagga, bet you don't know what that is! I'll tell you! They're extinct, horse-like creatures! Ummm…. They have a stripy neck and head, a brown body and white legs! Cool, huh?"

"Kinda. Not that I'm fussed about your zodiac animal." She spoke as if she was very bored. This began to make Nozumi angry.

"You don't have to act so bored all the time."

"I act bored because I am bored."

"Whatever." Nozumi retorted, walking over to the window. Rin went and stood by him, earning a glare from Nozumi.

"We're going back to Akito's room, maybe Haru-kun will be back and I will be able to have a proper conversation with him." Rin declared. Nozumi, who didn't have a clue who Haru was, just nodded along, hoping that there will be someone to have an easier flowing conversation in Akito's Room.


End file.
